This invention relates to a face shock absorber for extracting core-collecting pipes, used for the drilling of solid mineral resources, Which is incorporated in the drilling unit above the rock-breaking tool.
A known shock absorber (1) consists of a top adapter of cylindrical shape, in both ends of which there are machined internal threads. It is connected by a means of the bottom thread to a spindle. The external surface of the top adapter is stepped and in the lowest step there are disposed keys in longitudinal slots. The keys are disposed in seats machined in a two-stepped nut, which embraces the bottom step of the top adapter and is connected by means of a thread to the housing. Between the internal wall of the housing and the spindle there is disposed freely a top ring which supports the bottom end of the top adapter. The inner space formed between the housing, the top ring, the spindle and the bottom ring forms a working chamber. It is divided by intermediate sleeves in separate sections, and in each of the sections there is disposed a spherical head of the spindle. All sections are filled with active elements-balls. The bottom ring, which is the movable bottom of the working chamber, is seated on concentrically arranged one-inside-the-other slotted springs of different lengths. The latter are seated on a ring-shaped nut, underneath which there is disposed the bottom adapter, and both components are connected to the housing by means of a thread.
The drawbacks of this type of face shock absorbers lie in their small internal diameters which result in disturbing the uniform drive of the drill rod, their great lengths and their intricate designs.